User blog:GreyFang82/My First Dungeons and Dragons Campaign Journal
Introduction This blog is going to be used for myself to keep track of what me and my group goes through session by session in my first time playing DnD. My Character Name: Kiryu Sex: Male Age: 39 Race: (Variant) Human Class / Sub-Class: Fighter / Ronin (Home-brewed) Height: 5 foot 7 inches Weight: 145 pounds Feat: Defensive Duelist Battle Style: Dodge Tank First Session We were all on a small boat, it was a cargo ship run and piloted by dwarfs. The captain was named Gimberson. For almost all of the trip we were in the cargo hold talking to each other and sharing our reasons for going to Durnik. The group was made up of a female human ranger, a male drow half-breed monk, a lady of ambiguous race, and myself. I was singled out first and asked why I was here, I told them that I am searching for someone to track down the man who cursed my master. The human said she searches for those who enslave others to their whim, the half drow said he searches for the reason why people follow the gods, and the woman of ambiguous race was asleep ignoring our conversation. After the majority of the trip being far behind us, Gimberson allows us to move to top deck, all but the odd lady moves top-bound. We see a what could be described a gulf with a wall surrounding large constructs and towers that forms a pentagon shape. The moment I see this I ask Gimberson how long it would take until we hit the port. "I say 'bout... 10 minutes, why ar'ya in sucha hurry?" I told him what I told the others before quickly making my way towards the center of the ship. While there I could overhear the ranger talk to Gimberson about a fishing rod, the dwarf let out a snappy quip about how he would never have the time to fish and it would be ridiculous to ask him for that. The ranger in that moment offered 10 gold, the dwarf in then quickly shut his mouth and pocketed the gold before making his way down into the cargo bay for a minute or two and returning with a crudely made rod with a weak line, but an excellent hook. The ranger ripped the hook from the line and pocketed it and threw away the rest, Gimberson saw this and wore an almost insulted face, but looked at the gold in his hand and shrugged his shoulders. A little while later the monk commented on how penny pinching dwarfs were, I responded with "I wouldn't know... I haven't met too many dwarfs in my years". The monk then asked me to come and wake him up when we finally make it to the dock, I nodded my head before turning my attention to the path of the ship, and while doing so I could here the snores of the ranger nearby. Still more to type, I'll do it later Category:Blog posts